


Fête givrée au Shinsengumi

by Suzuka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Humor, old story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: C’est Noël, et Kondo veut encore profiter de cette occasion pour faire une petite fête au quartier général… Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut.Une fanfic tout aussi délirante et qui fait suite à "Shinsengumi, déguisements et Halloween" (bien qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre)





	Fête givrée au Shinsengumi

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite en 2010

L’hiver s’était installé dans le pays du soleil levant et la neige recouvrait les routes de sa couleur blanche immaculée, donnant une impression de pureté dans l’air. Pour autant, rien ne changeait dans les activités du Shinsengumi, de même que la beauté du paysage ne réussissait pas à faire tirer les coins des lèvres du vice-capitaine, Toshizô Hijikata, en une forme de sourire. Non, cet homme sérieux ne changeait décidément pas. Il semblait toujours tirer la tronche, et ce malgré tous les efforts dont pouvait faire preuve son ami et capitaine Isami Kondo pour le dérider un peu. Croulant toujours sous la paperasse, avait-il seulement remarqué qu’il avait neigé ? Aujourd’hui encore, il était affalé derrière son bureau et ce n’était pas les nouvelles festivités en vogue qui allaient le persuader de faire une trêve. Après la terrible aventure d’Halloween, il n’avait plus du tout envie d’entendre parler de fête. Pour cause, non seulement il avait pris du retard dans ses obligations, de même qu’il avait cru mourir de honte à se promener en ville accompagné des autres ridiculement déguisés, sans parler de la frayeur provoquée par son capitaine Kondo qui avait eu la bonne idée de tomber du toit sur lequel il jouait les shinobi, et pour finir à dormir dans le même futon qu’un homme qui avait la trouille des fantômes et qui ne se remettait pas de l’histoire de Sôji. Pensant être discrets, la rumeur comme quoi le vice-capitaine Hijikata et le capitaine Saito étaient homosexuels s’était répandue dans tout le quartier général, contaminant toutes les recrues comme le ferait un rhume particulièrement virulent. Le brun avait eu des envies d’exécutions, mais au vu de la rareté des candidats à intégrer leur milice déjà en petit effectif, Kondo s’était empressé de le raisonner. Cependant, quel mal avait-il eu à dissiper ce malentendu ! Hijikata sourit, Saito s’était une fois de plus morfondu en excuses et voulait être le premier à se commettre le suicide rituel. Heureusement qu’il y avait encore des hommes comme lui dans cet amas de rigolos qu’était le Shinsengumi.

Le quartier général lui semblait bien trop calme. Les recrues n’étaient-elles pas censées s’entraîner ? Le froid les dégonfleraient-elles ? Et ce n’était pas justement Saito qui était chargé de la formation aujourd’hui ? Ce n’était pourtant pas le style du ténébreux Hajime Saito de négliger ses devoirs, et ce quelque soit le temps. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Hijikata quitta son bureau, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu’il n’y avait personne qui s’entraînait. De plus en plus perplexe, il fit le tour du quartier général et croisa le capitaine de la sixième division, Genzaburô Inoue, apparemment tout content de le voir :

« - Ah Toshi-san, comme je suis content de voir que tu te dégourdis un peu. A rester toute la journée enfermé dans ce bureau sombre, tu vas finir par rouiller. Il faut savoir se détendre.  
\- J’ai l’impression d’entendre Kondo-san. Ce n’est pas ça Gen-san, je cherche nos hommes, ils devraient s’entraîner, et il n’y a pas personne. Que signifie cette mascarade ? Demanda Hijikata qui commençait à s’énerver.  
\- Ah, et bien je crois qu’avec les nouvelles festivités, tout le monde est allé faire un tour en ville.  
\- Des festivités ? Encore des festivités ! Le Shinsengumi n’a pas de temps à perdre avec cela.  
\- Tu dis encore ça Toshi-san. Allons, même si ça s’est mal passé la dernière fois, rien ne dit que cette fois-ci, ça sera pareil, tenta Inoue.  
\- Cette fois, il n’y aura rien.  
\- Ah, mais je crois que Kondo-san avait prévu quelque chose. La dernière fois à Halloween, j’étais souffrant et je n’ai pas pu me joindre à vous, mais j’aimerai fort me rattraper pour cette fois.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que Kondo-san mijote encore ? Grogna Hijikata dans sa barbe, et puis où sont tous nos guerriers, et les capitaines ? Le quartier général est vide.  
\- Excepté Sôji qui fait un bonhomme de neige avec les enfants du voisinage, tous les autres sont dans la pièce où nous prenons nos repas, Yukimura-kun compris.  
\- Ce Sôji, grogna Hijikata, il ne deviendra jamais adulte. Et les autres, que font-ils ? Saito est avec eux alors qu’il devait se charger de la formation des recrues. Cela m’étonne fort de lui.  
\- Allons-y ensemble, Kondo-san m’a justement demandé de leur délivrer un message. »

Comme à Halloween, Hijikata ne sentait vraiment pas les heures qui allaient suivre. Son malheur se poursuivit alors qu’il découvrit que les capitaines Nagakura, Harada, Tôdo, et même Saito étaient réunis dans la pièce commune et qu’ils étaient en train de jouer au Mah Jong. La mâchoire du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi alla s’écraser sur le sol, ce qui attira l’attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tandis que le trio comique saluait courtoisement leur supérieur, Saito se cachait tant qu’il pouvait sous son kimono noir, et non pas derrière son écharpe blanche qu’il avait quitté parce qu’il faisait vraiment chaud dans la pièce. Tout à fait conscient qu’il ne devait pas être là actuellement, il rougit en détournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son sévère supérieur. Quand à Chizuru, elle se tenait dans un coin de la pièce à alimenter la poêle, sans doute trop car la chaleur était telle qu’on se serait cru dans des thermes :

« - Shinpachi, Saito, Heisuke, Harada, mais qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? Gronda Hijikata.  
\- Nous jouons au Mah Jong, répondit naturellement Sano qui n’avait rien à se reprocher, vous ne connaissez pas Hijikata-san ?  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que le Shinsengumi se prend-il le temps pour d’aussi inutiles divertissements ?  
\- Ce n’est pas si évident, répliqua Shinpachi. Ce jeu demande à réfléchir, ça fait travailler nos neurones.  
\- Ca fait faire de l’entraînement cérébral à Shinpat-san, se moqua Heisuke.  
\- Heisuke, espèce de sale petit… »

Shinpachi se jeta sur le petit samurai pour l’étrangler, reversant la tablette de jeu et provoquant bien du grabuge. Tandis que Sano tentait de les séparer, Hijikata alla voir Saito, qui n’avait pas encore dit un mot depuis que le vice-capitaine était entré dans la pièce, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, d’autant plus que le capitaine de la troisième division était toujours assis. Alors qu’Hijikata n’avait pas encore dit un mot, Saito s’inclina devant lui, dans sa magnifique habitude de baiser le tatami :

« - Mes plus plates excuses vice-capitaine, je sais que je ne devrais pas être là.  
\- C’est moi qui l’ai invité à se joindre à nous, le défendit Heisuke.  
\- Non c’était moi, répliqua Shinpachi. Il était tout seul dehors à s’entraîner dans ce froid glacial. Et comme il nous manquait un joueur pour le Mah Jong.  
\- Je l’ai invité aussi, dit Sano.  
\- Est-ce vrai Saito ?  
\- Vice-capitaine, je n’ai trouvé les recrues nulle part. Alors j’ai commencé à m’entraîner seul tout en espérant qu’elles allaient arriver. Mais Shinpachi, Sano et Heisuke ici présents m’ont cordialement invité à prendre un thé chaud avec eux. Par politesse, et étant donné que personne n’était là, j’ai jugé que je pourrais me le permettre, mais sans doute ai-je eu tord de négliger mon entraînement de la sorte. Je suis prêt à subir mon châtiment. Ordonnez vice-capitaine.  
\- Ah euh… Non Saito, tu n’as pas besoin d’aller aussi loin, répondit Hijikata toujours gêné par cet état de conscience de Saito pourtant si fréquent. Ce n’est pas toi qui est en tord mais plutôt nos recrues. Et par-dessus tout, Sôji qui montre bien l’exemple en allant faire mumuse avec les enfants. Je vous jure, quel gamin !  
\- Vous êtes méchant, Hijikata-san. »

Hijikata reconnut immédiatement qui avait dit cette dernière phrase, même si la dite personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce était méconnaissable tellement elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds. Portant au moins deux paires de chaussettes, trois haori et deux écharpes ainsi qu’un bandeau qui lui couvrait les oreilles, le tout superposé, cela n’empêcha pas Hijikata de reconnaître qui se cachait sous tout cet amas de vêtements. Une voie malicieuse et un jeune homme que ne cessait de se jouer de lui, tout en se cachant derrière Kondo qui le surprotégeait. Sôji Okita était peut-être le plus fort guerrier du Shinsengumi, quoique fait discutable puisque Saito était également aussi talentueux que lui, mais il n’empêche qu’il était aussi le plus insupportable, ou du moins pour le sérieux vice-capitaine qui n’aimait pas son laisser-aller, ses gamineries et sa façon de chouiner quand il n’était pas content. Et en cette journée, non seulement il se fichait encore une fois de lui, mais en plus, mais en plus… Hijikata faillit en tomber à la renverse quand il aperçut que la personne qui suivait le capitaine de la première division n’était autre que le commandant du Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo, qui était presque entièrement recouvert de neige :

« - Kondo-san, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?  
\- Oh, Hijikata-san a ressorti un de ses vieux et impérissable dicton, se moqua Okita.  
\- Et toi Sôji ? Je veux bien qu’il fasse froid, mais quand même, continua Hijikata.  
\- Mais c’est Kondo-san qui m’a obligé à enfiler tout ça, prétextant que je devais bien me couvrir pour ne pas aggraver ma santé. Mais d’ailleurs, il fait bien trop chaud ici, répondit Okita qui se déshabillait… un peu trop.  
\- Ah arrête Sôji, intervint Kondo quand il vit que son disciple enlevait bien trop de vêtements, n’oublie pas qu’il y a une fille ici.  
\- Bah, depuis le temps qu’elle vit rien qu’avec des hommes, ça ne devrait plus la choquer de voir un torse viril, répliqua Okita.  
\- Tais-toi Sôji ! Gronda Hijikata. Je te prierai de montrer un minimum de pudeur, prends exemple sur Saito. Et puis, je mettrai ma main à couper que c’est encore toi qui a entraîné Kondo dans je ne sais quel genre de jeu puéril.  
\- Mais non, Toshi, le défendit Kondo, c’est moi qui ai bien voulu accompagner Sôji pour jouer avec les enfants. Ah comme ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas fait une bataille de boule de neige, je me suis fait battre à plat de couture, ces gamins sont pleins d’énergie.  
\- Je suis ravie que vous ayez passé du bon temps, Kondo-san, dit Okita satisfait. Hijikata-san, vous devriez aussi être content pour lui.  
\- Kondo-san, dit Hijikata qui se retenait tant qu’il pouvait d’exploser de colère, au vu de votre euphorie, vous n’allez pas non plus me dire que c’est vous qui avez congédiez toutes les recrues.  
\- Et si effectivement, c’est moi qui leur ai donnés l’accord d’oublier l’entraînement pour aujourd’hui et de prendre du bon temps en ville. C’est la fête, et comme je l’ai déjà dit, il est bon de se distraire de temps à autre pour oublier les tracas du quotidien, répondit Kondo tout fier de son initiative.  
\- Vous êtes un si bon capitaine, Kondo-san, admira Okita, contrairement au grincheux qui se trouve dans cette même pièce.  
\- Des festivités ? Se demanda Shinpachi qui coinçait Heisuke sous un de ses bras et le chatouillait de l’autre, quelle fête se déroule en ce moment ?  
\- La fête du modèle, répondit Saito.  
\- Je pense que ça s’appelle plutôt Noël, rectifia Sano.  
\- Et oui c’est Noël, annonça Kondo. C’est pourquoi j’ai décidé que nous passerons un bon moment tous ensemble. Bon repas et surprises seront les programmes de la journée. »

Si la plupart était plutôt content de cette annonce, et plus particulièrement Okita qui leva les bras en laissant échapper un "Yaouh", ce ne fut bien sûr pas le cas d’Hijikata. Cela dit, le vice-capitaine ne protesta pas, sachant de toute façon que tous lui tourneraient le dos et ne seraient pas en accord avec lui. Il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste et s’en alla retourner à son travail. Il y eut comme un grand calme, chacun comprenant l’attitude du brun, mais ne sachant que faire pour le dérider un peu, chose à laquelle Kondo tenait particulièrement. Hijikata était un vieil ami, et cela le peinait de le voir se tuer ainsi au travail, prenant son rôle bien trop au sérieux. Ne sachant que faire, le capitaine se gratta la tête, puis Sanosuke déclara :

« - Et pourquoi ne pas le faire boire ? Peut-être que ça l’aiderait à se détendre.  
\- Sano, tu es génial, déclara Shinpachi, en voilà une bonne idée.  
\- Shinpat-san, le reprit Heisuke, tu veux juste en profiter pour te saouler toi aussi.  
\- Tu veux rire, ma raison de vivre c’est nos supérieurs et Hijikata-san. Je me soucie beaucoup de lui, dit Shinpachi en prenant un faux air sérieux.  
\- Ca c’était la réplique d’Hajime-kun, fit remarquer Sôji en riant.  
\- C’est vrai, approuva le capitaine de la troisième division, mais je trouve également que l’idée de Sano est loin d’être mauvaise. Même si le vice-capitaine tient peu l’alcool, ça n’empêche qu’il aime quand même le sake. De plus, comme il lui en faudra relativement peu pour se décontracter, il y a peu de chance qu’il souffre de gueule de bois demain. Il n’aura donc pas de regrets, et tout cela lui aura été bénéfique.  
\- Je te félicite Hajime-kun, tu viens de battre ton record de mots qui se suivent. Bientôt tu seras capable de jouer en solo sur une scène, plaisanta encore une fois Okita, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le gaucher.  
\- Sôji, le réprimanda Kondo, cesse donc d’embarrasser Saito-kun.  
\- C’est qu’il est tout timide Saito, fit remarquer Shinpachi »

Remarque qui accentua encore plus la gêne du capitaine de la troisième division, alors que ce dernier se faisait le plus petit possible. Depuis l’épisode de la fête d’halloween, et depuis que ses frères d’arme avaient découvert son humiliant secret, il avait bien du mal à se comporter naturellement avec eux. Même si plus personne ne faisait référence à ça, à sa peur terrible et stupide des histoires de fantômes qui l’avait même poussé à demander une présence pour dormir, il n’en était pas moins que le ténébreux Saito avait perdu toute dignité ce soir-là. Il en voulait terriblement à Okita pour cela. Ce dernier s’était pourtant excusé mille fois, sur demande de Kondo, mais pour autant, l’homme aux yeux bleus n’arrivait pas à lui pardonner.

Isami Kondo se racla la gorge et finit par annoncer pour couper court au silence qui était en train de s’installer :

« - Hum, c’est effectivement une bien bonne idée que tu proposes là Harada-kun. D’autant plus que si c’est une élégante jeune fille qui sert Toshi ¹, il ne pourra pas résister. Et oui, voilà la faiblesse de cette homme : les femmes.  
\- Vous avez l’intention de louer les services d’une femme, demanda Inoue qui je le rappelle est toujours là.  
\- Mais pourquoi dépenser de l’argent, puisque que nous en avons une juste là, fit remarquer Saito qui était redevenu stoïque.  
\- Hein ? S’étonna Chizuru.  
\- Chizuru en femme ! Réagit immédiatement Heisuke.  
\- Mon rêve va enfin se réaliser, continua Shinpachi qui frémissait de joie.  
\- Mais, mais… Hésita la jeune fille.  
\- On pourrait lui mettre le kimono avec lequel on a déguisé Heisuke à Halloween, pensa Sanosuke.  
\- Arf, ce vêtement me rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs, dit Heisuke qui venait en une fraction de seconde de perdre son enthousiasme.  
\- C’est une bonne idée, approuva Kondo, je suis sûr qu’il ira à merveille à Yukimura-kun si nous l’ajustons. Ce n’est que pour un soir, cela nous évitera de dépenser de l’argent pour un kimono féminin. D’ailleurs, j’y pense, d’où sort-il ce kimono ?  
\- C’est Sanosuke qui l’a reçu en remerciement pour avoir sauvé une dame.  
\- Quel tombeur ce Sano-san ! Se moqua Heisuke.  
\- Mouais, C’était une dame âgée qui ne pouvait plus aisément le porter. J’aurai préféré qu’elle m’offre une bouteille de sake plutôt que ce kimono. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d’un vêtement féminin, si vieux et démodé qu’il en est invendable ?  
\- Mais tu vois qu’il a servi quand même, rétorqua Okita.  
\- Mais… tenta encore timidement Chizuru.  
\- Allez c’est décidé, déclara Kondo. Ce soir, Yukimura-kun portera un kimono féminin et servira du sake à Toshi.  
\- Ben, et nous ? Protesta le trio comique.  
\- Le but de cette intervention est de distraire le vice-capitaine, de l’amener à se détendre et à accepter cette fête de l’hôtel.  
-Hajime-kun, reprit une fois de plus Okita, tu le fais exprès n’est-ce pas ? »

Et tandis que le trio infernal râlait car ils ne pourraient pas profiter des bons services de leur petite Chizuru, cette dernière cachait ses rougeurs dans ses mains. On lui avait incombée cette tache sans même lui demander son avis. Mais avait-elle son mot à dire en fait, elle qui à la base n’est qu’une simple domestique. Kondo, qui était tout content d’avoir trouvé le moyen de faire participer son ami d’enfance à la petite fête qu’il avait préparée, se racla la gorge. Ce n’était pas tout, mais il y avait du pain sur la planche. Sortant de son kimono une feuille, il finit par demander l’attention générale :

« - Je vais vous expliquer comment va se passer la soirée qui s’annonce. Noël est synonyme de festin, de décoration, de cadeaux, mais surtout d’amusement. J’ai attribué à chacun une tache pour préparer la soirée.  
\- Vous êtes fantastique Kondo-san, vous pensez à tout, félicita Okita en admiration devant son maître.  
\- Je me doutais bien que Toshi ne sera pas prompt à prendre part à ces festivités, c’est pourquoi il n’aidera pas aux préparatifs. Je tiens à lui faire la surprise de Yukimura-kun en fille.  
\- Ce n’est pas juste, objectiva le trio comique à l’unisson.  
\- Allons, nous n’avons pas besoin de Toshi, nous sommes bien assez nombreux. J’ai même pris soin de congédier Itô-san, lui proposant d’aller se détendre en ville.  
\- C’est bien ce que je disais, vous êtes fantastique Kondo-san.  
\- Alors, voici les taches qui vont être attribuées, écoutez bien. Saito-kun et Yukimura-kun, comme vous êtes les meilleurs cuisiniers, vous serez chargés de faire les courses et de nous concocter un bon petit repas.  
\- Compris, répondit toujours aussi stoïquement Saito.  
\- Euh… Oui, continua Chizuru toujours aussi intimidée par le rôle qu’elle devrait tenir.  
\- Sôji, comme tu sembles avoir un rhume qui persiste, je ne veux pas que tu sortes davantage pour aujourd’hui. C’est pourquoi je te charge de décorer cette salle où nous passerons la soirée.  
\- Mais Kondo-san, chouina Okita, aujourd’hui il y a des offres spéciales et des éditions limitées à la boutique de sucreries. Je ne peux pas manquer cela.  
\- Ne discute pas, je ne voudrais pas que ton état s’aggrave. Nagakura-kun et Harada-kun, je vous charge de ramener du sake. Je compte sur vous pour choisir le meilleur.  
\- OUAIS, répondirent en cœur et en joie Sanosuke et Shinpachi.  
\- A votre place je me méfierai un peu Kondo-san, le prévint Heisuke. Ces deux imbéciles pourraient très bien boire le sake avant même de rentrer au quartier général.  
\- Heisuke, pour qui tu nous prends, répliqua Shinpachi qui alla coincer le jeune homme sous son bras.  
\- Nous sommes des adultes responsables nous, pas un gosse comme toi, poursuivit Sanosuke.  
\- Quoi ? Commença à s’emporter Heisuke.  
\- Hum, allons Heisuke, ne t’énerve pas, j’ai une tâche spéciale pour toi. Je te charge d’aller acheter les cadeaux de tout le monde.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que je dois acheter ?  
\- Et bien fais selon tes instincts. J’ai pensé que c’est un rôle qui t’irait bien. Toi qui est ouvert avec tout le monde, tu dois plus ou moins connaître les goûts et les envies de chacun.  
\- Heisuke, intervint Shinpachi, t’as intérêt à bien choisir mon cadeau.  
\- Je veux du sake, continua Sano  
\- Je veux des sucreries, ajouta Okita.  
\- Quel genre d’homme préfère des sucreries à du sake ? S’interrogea Shinpachi.  
\- Je veux une nouvelle jeunesse, dit Inoue.  
\- Ne les écoute pas Heisuke, intervint Kondo, c’est à toi de choisir, sinon ça ne sera plus une surprise. Et bien entendu, je te charge aussi de faire l’emballage des cadeaux. »

Le jeune samourai n’eut même pas le temps de savourer sa joie que tous se jetèrent sur lui, l’écrasant sur le tatami. Sous le tas d’hommes qui venaient de lui tomber dessus, Kondo ne put plus que distinguer le bout de sa longue chevelure châtain qui dépassait. Dans l’oreille du jeune homme, des mots comme sake, sucreries, nouvelle serpillière, rifampicine, crème anti-ride, dernière édition du Jump², une culotte de Chizuru ou une estampe du vice-capitaine Hijikata s’engouffraient et s’éparpillaient. Kondo prit pitié du jeune samourai et demanda le calme. Inoue était le seul à qui on n’avait pas encore attribué de tache. En homme mûr qui se respectait, Kondo avait alors trouvé pour lui le rôle idéal. Souriant à pleines dents, il dit au vieil homme :

« - Gen-san, je t’ai aussi attribué un rôle spécial. Va voir Yamazaki-kun, il est informé et il t’attend.  
\- Mais en quoi consiste ce rôle ? Demande le vieil homme perplexe.  
\- C’est là une surprise pour les autres, je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute ici.  
\- Allez Kondo-san, quémanda Okita.  
\- Sôji, tu es vraiment comme un enfant. Je ne dirai rien. D’ailleurs qu’est-ce que vous faîtes encore tous là ? Chacun a du travail.  
\- Et vous, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes Kondo-san ? Demanda Shinpachi  
\- Et bien, je supervise le travail.  
\- C’est nul, aidez-nous, protesta Heisuke.  
\- Comment tu oses répondre à Kondo-san, riposta Okita en saisissant son katana.  
\- Allons allons, je ne veux pas de discordes en ce jour spécial. Vous avez raison, dans ce cas, je vais aider Sôji à la décoration. D’ailleurs pendant que je me charge de ramener quelques guirlandes et un sapin, Sôji, je te charge de faire le ménage dans cette pièce.  
\- Hein, moi faire le ménage ? Mais c’est le rôle de Chizuru-chan de faire cela.  
\- Sôji, tu prends vraiment notre petite Chizuru pour une pauvre domestique, rétorqua immédiatement Sano.  
\- Mais n’est-ce pas ce qu’elle est ? Ah non, c’est vrai qu’à la base elle est une prisonnière qu’on a bien failli tuer, répondit Okita de façon très naturelle.  
\- Ca suffit Sôji ! Yukimura-kun est occupée à la cuisine, et en plus elle doit se préparer pour servir Toshi ce soir. C’est toi en charge du ménage et c’est tout. Tu veux me désobéir ?  
\- Bien sûr que non Kondo-san, s’inclina le samourai aux yeux verts, je vous vais vous astiquer tout ça.  
\- Bon allez au travail tout le monde. Je veux que tout soit prêt pour l’heure du repas, cela vous laisse assez de temps. »

Chacun partit à sa tache, seul resta dans la pièce Okita qui s’affairait à ramasser les pièces éparpillées du Mah Jong. Rien que cette tache le faisait suer à grosses gouttes. Mais c’est qu’il faisait chaud dans cette pièce ! Chizuru avait bien trop alimenté le poêle, trop soucieuse que les autres aient froid. Quelle personne attentionnée que la petite Chizuru, mais en attendant, il faisait super chaud dans cette pièce, tant et si bien que même Saito en avait enlevé son écharpe, et qu’il l’avait oublié en partant. Okita s’interrogea en regardant le tissu blanc. Pourquoi le capitaine de la troisième division portait cette écharpe tout autant en été qu’en hiver comme s’il se serait s’agit d’un objet précieux ? Mais peut-être en était-ce un, qui sait ?

Le calme retomba dans les quartiers et Okita devina que tout le monde avait plus ou moins déserté les lieux. Ce n’est pas qu’il voulait désobéir à Kondo qu’il respectait plus que tout, mais il avait vraiment envie de s’offrir des sucreries, ayant en plus exprès économisé en attente de ce jour. Vérifiant une dernière fois à l’extérieur que personne ne traînait dans les parages, le froid glacial vint frôler la peau du jeune samourai qui en frissonna et même toussa un peu. Ce n’était vraiment pas un temps à traîner dehors au vue de son état, mais s’il se couvrait bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Que se mettre sur le dos ? Okita fixa alors l’écharpe de Saito qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main. Sans réfléchir, il la mit autour du cou et quitta à son tour le quartier général. Il devait faire vite avant de retour de Kondo.

\\**********/

Dans un salon de Kyoto, les capitaines des seconde et dixième divisions du Shinsengumi étaient actuellement très concentrés. En tête à tête avec le vendeur, ils avaient la périlleuse tache de décocter un sake unique et qui conviendrait très bien à cette fête de noël. Trois choix intéressants se présentaient devant eux, et très indécis, les deux compères ne cessaient de comparer les dites boisons en les goûtant maintes fois, et ce depuis bien plus d’une heure :

« - Sano, ne trouves-tu pas que celui-ci était meilleur ? Demanda Shinpachi en tendant une coupe à son ami.  
\- Hum, doux et sucré, mais bien trop léger, je pencherai plus sur celui-ci, répondit Sanosuke en tendant à son tour une coupe à Shinpachi.  
\- Hum, j’ai l’impression de plus sentir le goût de l’alcool que l’arrière goût fruité. C’est sans doute moins adapté, n’oublions pas que nous devons trouver un sake qui plaira à tout le monde, et je ne suis pas sûr qu’Hijikata-san l’apprécie.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison, attends, je vais le regoûter. Et le troisième, ça donnait quoi déjà ?  
\- Hum, dit Shinpachi qui venait de prendre une coupe du dernier sake, j’hésite entre éliminer celui-là et celui-là. Goûte Sano, lequel conviendrait le mieux à ton avis ? »

Et c’était ainsi depuis le début. Shinpachi et Sanosuke, à force de savourer les délicieux sake qui leurs étaient présentés, commençaient sérieusement à tourner de l’œil alors que la soirée n’avait pas encore commencé. Les joues rosies, ils buvaient et buvaient encore, tant et si bien qu’on se demandait s’ils percevaient encore le goût des différents sake proposés. Le vendeur qui les servait se frottait déjà les mains à l’idée de l’argent qu’il allait récolter, puis il dit aux deux alcooliques qui étaient ses clients :

« - Oh messieurs, mais j’allais oublier de vous présenter notre dernier produit. Je vais vous le chercher. Une pure merveille, vous m’en direz des nouvelles.  
\- Euh, non vieil homme… hic, je crois qu’on assez bu, dit Sano qui commençait à avoir le hoquet.  
\- Si on rentre bourrés au quartier général, on va se faire enguirlander par nos supérieurs, poursuivit Shinpachi qui commençait à avoir la nausée.  
\- Enguirlander ? Mais justement, ça irait très bien, puis nous sommes à Noël, réalisa Sano qui n’avait pas vraiment saisi le sens de la phrase de Shinpachi.  
\- Wouah Sano, t’es trop fort. »

Puis les deux se mirent à rire aux éclats, s’attirant les regards dans le salon de thé où essayaient de se décontracter des citoyens de la capitale. Se tenant par l’épaule, ils sortirent du dit salon non sans avoir payé le vendeur et emporté une certaine quantité du dernier sake qu’on leur avait proposé et qu’au final, ils n’avaient même pas goûté. Alors que dans la rue, ils étaient tous sauf discrets, ils passèrent non loin d’une boutique de sucreries de dans laquelle Heisuke venait de sortir. Comme Sôji avait l’air de vraiment vouloir profiter de ces gourmandises spéciales préparées plus spécifiquement en période de noël, le jeune samurai en avait profité d’en prendre une part pour chacun de ses frères d’arme. Lui qui avait eu la chance de goûter à cette merveilleuse friandise que l’on avait appelé "chocolat", le capitaine de la huitième division comprenait pourquoi Okita tenait tellement à s’en procurer. Le passage de cette petite boule noire sur ses papilles, et son esprit s’était littéralement envolé au paradis. Cette expérience fut si belle qu’il décida de faire profiter ce doux rêve à tout le monde. Seulement, étant donné le prix quelque peu coûteux de ces petites confiseries, il ne lui restait que peu d’argent pour acheter les vrais cadeaux. Aussi, il ne pourrait pas payer un bon sake à ses amis, ou encore un beau kanzashi ³ à Chizuru. Déjà qu’il était un peu à court d’idée, comment pourrait-il satisfaire tout le monde ? :

« Bon sang, se mit à se dire Heisuke à lui-même, y avait-il une substance particulière dans ces petits morceaux de chocolat pour me faire perdre la raison de la sorte ? »

Déambulant dans les rues de la capitale, bon nombre de marchants avaient faits étalage de leurs produits tout le long des grandes allées, reproduisant ainsi un immense marché. Le monde qui grouillaient était impressionnant, chose normale étant donné que les commerçants proposaient des prix bien plus avantageux qu’en magasin. Heisuke parcourut le long des étalages, espérant trouver les cadeaux idéals avec le peu qu’il lui restait de revenu. 

Alors que le jeune homme à la très longue chevelure châtain s’éloignait du magasin de friandises, un autre samourai s’y présenta. Bien qu’ils passèrent très proche l’un de l’autre, ils ne se virent pas. Okita se mit dans la file d’attente qui allait bien en dehors du magasin. Lui qui était habitué à faire la queue quand il y avait des éditions limitées de friandises, il jugea qu’il en avait bien pour une heure. Se frottant les mains puis soufflant dessus pour se les réchauffer, il commença à regretter de s’être uniquement couvert avec l’écharpe de Saito. Si son coup de froid s’aggravait, même s’il savait que c’était bien plus qu’un simple rhume, il inquiéterait Kondo. De même qu’il espérait que l’attente ne soit pas trop longue afin de rentrer au quartier général avant son capitaine qui à l’heure actuelle devait s’attelait à chercher des décorations scintillantes de Noël, comme celles de ce magasin. Okita imaginait déjà la splendeur de la pièce où ils allaient passer la soirée, soigneusement décorée par son maître, son idole, son divin capitaine, Isami Kondo.

La file avançait doucement, et nombre de personnes s’étaient déjà regroupées derrière Okita. Le vent glacial soufflait et faisait grelotter le jeune homme qui fut prit d’une quinte de toux. Une main devant la bouche et l’autre sur sa poitrine, sa crise ne semblait pas se calmer, et le froid qui s’engouffrait toujours plus dans ses vêtements n’arrangeait rien. Alors qu’il commençait à se replier sur lui-même et s’accroupir, il sentit quelqu’un lui mettre un haori chaud sur ses épaules. La chaleur qui émanait du vêtement se propagea sur son corps gelé et calma sa toux. Reprenant sa respiration, le capitaine de la première division se remit sur ses jambes et se retourna pour remercier la personne qui avait eu la bienveillance de lui mettre ce haori sur les épaules. Pensant avoir trouvé une réplique de son charitable maître, ses étoiles dans les yeux eurent vite fait de s’envoler quand il aperçut que la personne juste derrière lui n’était autre que le petit blondinet qui causait bien du souci au Shinsengumi. Celui-là même qui avait sans scrupule usé de sa faiblesse passagère à Ikedaya pour le battre à plat de couture et la traiter ensuite de faible. Pour tout dire, Okita ne pouvait pas se blairer cet homme hautain, l’odeur de son haori qu’il portait toujours commençant à lui donner la nausée :

« - Toi, pourquoi m’être venu en aide ? Cherches-tu à te faire pardonner pour ce qui s’est passé à l’auberge Ikedaya ? Ou bien alors as-tu seulement pris pitié d’un pauvre malade agonisant sous tes pieds ? demanda Okita plein de sarcasme.  
\- Aucun des deux, répondit nonchalamment Kazama, c’est juste que je ne supportais plus le bruit que tu faisais. Tu me dérangeais.  
\- Mais je ne tenais pas à recevoir de l’aide d’un énergumène dans ton espère. D’ailleurs, je ne veux pas de ton haori, reprends-le.  
\- Maintenant que tu l’as mis, je n’ai pas envie d’être infesté par ton microbe, pauvre humain.  
\- Ah, parce que les oni sont sensibles aux microbes ? De même que c’est bien étrange qu’un oni se retrouve à faire la queue pour des sucreries.  
\- Hum, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n’est pas pour moi, c’est une mission qui m’a été confié par le clan Satsuma, tenta d’expliquer Kazama qui détournait la tête.  
\- Ah et il y a ça aussi. Comment se fait-il que de soit disant puissants oni tels que vous trois, vous vous êtes retrouvés à travailler pour un clan d’humain. Oh la honte !  
\- Ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je t’étrangle ave l’une de ces guirlandes. »

Et les deux hommes continuaient de se disputer, se lançant vannes et provocations, se traitant de tout et de rien, et avançant petit à petit dans la file sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent vraiment compte. Okita qui portait toujours le haori de Kazama remarqua que ce dernier commençait à grelotter maintenant qu’il n’était vêtu que de son kimono blanc. C’est pourquoi le capitaine de la première division lui mit l’écharpe de Saito autour du cou sans même lui demander son avis, profitant de cette occasion pour l’étranger. Le remue-ménage qu’ils provoquaient fit fuir quelques personnes qui ne supportaient plus leur discorde. Ainsi, sans s’en rendre compte ils étaient en train d’abréger leur attente. D’ailleurs chacun étant tellement préoccupé par l’autre qu’ils ne s’aperçurent pas qu’ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le vendeur :

« - Bonjour messieurs. C’est que vous avez l’air en forme malgré ce froid. Que désirez-vous ?  
\- Commande en premier, je n’ai pas envie que tu saches ce que je suis venu chercher, dit Okita à son compagnon de file.  
\- Tu étais là avant moi. Les Oni ont un honneur, et c’est contraire à l’honneur des oni de passer devant les autres, rétorqua Kazama qui prenait une position hautaine pour bien montrer sa valeur.  
\- Bah, tu peux bien faire une exception à ton code pour aujourd’hui. Moi-même, j’ai désobéi à mon capitaine pour venir ici, alors qu’il m’avait demandé de rester au quartier général à faire le ménage.  
\- Et bien je comprends pourquoi tu es si faible, le nargua Kazama, si tes journées consistent à jouer les astiqueuses. Dis-moi franchement, tu as appris à manier l’épée en agitant un balai.  
\- La ferme, je ne te permets de remettre en cause l’entraînement de Kondo-san, foutu blondinet. D’ailleurs t’es sûr que t’es japonais toi, avec cette couleur de cheveux.  
\- N’insulte pas ma magnifique chevelure, répondit Kazama toujours calme et se passant les main dans ses mèches blondes avec un air fier. Cette couleur dorée est forcément signe que je suis bénie par les Dieux. D’ailleurs j’ai bien l’intention de vous tondre à toi et Toshizô Hijikata pour avoir osé en couper quelques millimètres.  
\- Jaune doré ? Hahahahaha, tu veux dire jaune poussin. Piou piou piou.  
\- Répète un peu sale humain, s’énerva à son tour Kazama en mettant la main sur son katana.  
\- Euh messieurs, tenta délicatement le marchant. Voudriez-vous bien faire votre choix. C’est qu’il y a du monde derrière vous et je ne voudrais pas que vous en veniez aux épées dans mon magasin.  
\- Bon, puisque le poussin a peur de passer devant un humain, je vais commander en premier.  
\- Non, je commence. Toi la serpilleuse, va voir si mon poulailler est bien propre. »

Au final, ils restèrent un bon moment à se disputer, tant et si bien que le vendeur, désespéré, leur fit goûter à chacun la friandise de noël, un chocolat spécial qu’il avait crée pour cette occasion. L’effet fut immédiat, les deux samourai sentirent comme des ailes pousser dans leur dos et s’envoler vers le paradis de la gourmandise. Même deux têtes brûlées comme ces deux-là ne résistaient pas à un si succulent goût qui glissait sur leurs papilles gustatives. Satisfait, le vendeur mit un paquet de ces merveilles dans les mains de chacun de ses clients, se servant avec honnêteté dans leur bourse et les raccompagna lui-même dehors. Okita et Kazama, qui à présent étaient en état d’euphorie, se la jouait ami-ami, partageant ensemble cette merveilleuse sensation qui bouillonnait encore en eux. Déambulant bras dessus bras dessous en riant et chantant, ils finirent par se séparer pour que chacun rentre chez soi, se quittant comme s’ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Etait-ce le chocolat ou bien la magie de noël qui les avait fait se retrouver comme cela ? Personne ne sut le dire, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est que chacun revint à la réalité une fois rentré chez eux, et réalisant ce qu’ils venaient de faire, ils se cognèrent la tête contre le mur. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber si bas ? Toujours est-il que le tapage qu’ils provoquaient au sein du quartier général/résidence Satsuma fut remarqué par Yamazaki/Shiranui qui en venaient à se demander s’ils n’étaient pas en train de devenir fous, de même qu’ils se demandaient bien d’où pouvait bien provenir cet(tte) haori/écharpe.

\\************/

Heisuke avait finit par trouver de quoi satisfaire tout le monde au marché de noël qui ornait une bonne partie du centre de Kyoto. Mais alors qu’il ne lui restait que très peu d’argent, la seule personne à qui il n’avait pas encore acheté de cadeau était Chizuru. Les bijoux et autres accessoires féminins s’avérait relativement chers, et le jeune samourai s’était arrêté à un étalage qui proposait des petites parures peu coûteuses et mignonnes, bien qu’elles ne semblaient pas être de qualité, cela comblerait sans doute la jeune fille qui de toute façon ne pourrait pas le porter puisqu’elle se faisait passer pour un garçon. Mais bon, c’était l’intention qui comptait non ?  
Heisuke hésitait entre un pendentif, ou bien un bracelet. Mais alors qu’il réfléchissait, le vendeur ne cessait de le taquiner en lui demandant s’il cherchait un présent pour sa promise. Le capitaine de la huitième division rougissait alors en affirmant que ce n’était pas le cas, mais qu’il cherchait plutôt un cadeau pour sa sœur, histoire que le vieil homme le laisse tranquille. Reportant son attention sur les bijoux, et réfléchissant aussi à la couleur qui irait le mieux à Chizuru, le jeune samourai entendit la voix d’une jeune fille toute excitée :

« - Kimigiku regarde c’est là. Regarde comme ces parures sont mignonnes. Je les veux, je les veux.  
\- Princesse, vous avez déjà une grande collection de parures que vous ne mettez jamais.  
\- Mais celles-là sont trop belles. Je les mettrai, promis. Donne-moi ma bourse, je vais toutes les prendre.  
\- Princesse, vous usez de l’héritage de votre famille pour des objets bien futiles.  
\- Futiles ? Mais absolument pas, tous ces petits objets servent à égayer ma vie de jeune fille. Monsieur, je veux tout votre étalage. »

Et alors qu’Heisuke tendait la main vers un pendentif qui semblait bien convenir à Chizuru, le dit bijoux disparu de sous ses yeux en même temps que les autres. Le vieil homme qui tenait l’étalage venait d’en faire un ballot qu’il tendit à une jeune fille euphorique, cette dernière délestant sa charge à sa suivante, puis donna une bourse au marchant avant de disparaître dans la foule. Dépité, Heisuke la regardait s’éloigner puis reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui semblait avoir d’un seul coup perdu une vingtaine d’année à la vue de l’argent que contenait la bourse :

« -Ben, et moi ? Demanda Heisuke. J’étais là avant cette jeune demoiselle.  
\- Hum, je suis fort navré monsieur le samourai, mais comme vous aviez du mal à vous décider, c’est ainsi que ça marche sur ce genre de marché. Et les femmes le savent bien mieux que quiconque.  
\- Quelles créatures effrayantes ! Mais en attendant moi, je n’ai pas de cadeau pour notre petite Chizu… euh je veux dire ma petite sœur.  
\- Et que pensez-vous de ça ? demanda le vieil en lui montrant un vase qui lui servait de cendrier. Je vous le fais pour moins cher que mes bijoux.  
\- Mouais, un vase ? C’est une bonne idée, ça garnirait un peu la chambre de Chizuru qui est bien morne. De toute façon je n’ai plus assez d’argent pour lui offrir un meilleur cadeau.  
\- Vous le prenez oui ou non ?  
\- Je le prends. »

Heisuke paya et chargea toutes se bricoles sur le dos pour rentrer enfin au quartier général. Maintenant il devait emballer tous ces cadeaux. Refaisant le chemin en sens inverse le long du marché de Noël, il était tellement concentré à ne pas glisser sur le sol encore enneigé qu’il ne fit attention qu’il passa juste derrière son capitaine qui était penché sur un étalage vendant des kanzashi. Attiré par le scintillement des bijoux à cheveux, Kondo avait pensé en acheter un pour le faire porter ce soir à Chizuru. Comme cette dernière allait s’habiller en fille, autant qu’elle soit ravissante. Mais le samourai, qui au final n’y connaissait pas grand chose aux femmes, ne savait pas ni quelle forme, ni quelle couleur choisir. Alors qu’il se redressait, il bouscula une jeune femme qui glissa dans la neige. Kondo eut vite fait d’user de ses réflexes pour l’enlacer et la retenir. La dite jeune femme portait un kimono rose et avait des cheveux châtains clairs :

« - Oh veuillez m’excuser, dit Kondo gêné tout en aidant la jeune femme à se redresser. Mais… Yukimura-kun ?  
\- C’est moi qui m’excuse, je ne regardais pas où j’allais, s’inclina la jeune femme qui en effet ressemblait beaucoup à Chizuru.  
\- Ah mes excuses. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu’un d’autre. Dîtes, peut-être pourriez-vous m’aider. Je cherche un kanzashi pour… mon épouse, mais je ne sais que choisir. Comme elle vous ressemble, cela vous ennuierez que je les essaye sur vous.  
\- Bien sûr, si je peux vous aider. »

Kondo qui trouvait que la jeune femme, qui disait s’appeler Kaoru, ressemblait vraiment à Chizuru, il lui fit essayer plusieurs kanzashi, ayant l’impression de voir leur petite protégée à travers cette inconnue, bien que Kaoru soit bien plus féminine. Profitant qu’il ait cette ravissante demoiselle sous la main, il lui demanda aussi des conseils sur le maquillage qu’il devait acheter, s’y connaissant encore moins que les bijoux. Pour la remercier, Kondo, en bon gentleman, offrit également un kanzashi à Kaoru avant de prendre congé. Maintenant qu’il avait tout, il pouvait enfin rentrer au quartier général et aider Sôji à décorer. 

Dès qu’il eut passé les portes du temple Nishi-Honganji, une douce odeur qui s’émanait de la cuisine laissait fort à deviner que le repas qui s’y préparait allait être succulent. Kondo fut cependant fort surpris de trouver Saito, et non Okita, dans la salle commune plutôt qu’en cuisine où il devrait normalement être en compagnie de Chizuru. Le capitaine de la troisième division semblait complètement paniqué et fouillait partout, ce qui étonna bien le capitaine qui avait l’habitude de voir cette homme calme et stoïque, si ce n’est le soir d’Halloween où il avait découvert une toute autre facette du ténébreux samourai :

« Et bien, que t’arrive-il Saito-kun ? Et que cherches-tu donc avec tant de convictions ? »

Saito se retourna enfin vers son supérieur avant de de nouveau détourner la tête en rougissant. D’une voix faible, il finit par avouer à Kondo qu’il cherchait son écharpe qu’il avait ôtée tout à l’heure dans cette pièce tellement la chaleur lui était insupportable, et qu’à présent il ne la retrouvait plus :

« - Tu as froid Saito-kun ? Je vais te prêter un vêtement à moi en attendant que tu retrouves la tienne. Quelqu’un l’a peut-être trouvée et emmenée à laver ? suggéra Kondo  
\- Je vous remercie capitaine Kondo. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment cela. Disons que… Cette écharpe à une certaine valeur pour moi.  
\- Cette simple écharpe blanche ? Tu l’as depuis toujours, je t’ai toujours vu la porter. C’est un souvenir de ta famille ?  
\- Pas vraiment capitaine. En réalité, peu de temps après notre arrivée à Kyoto, le vice-capitaine Hijikata a accidentellement déchiré ma première écharpe alors qu’il s’entraînait au sabre. Pour se faire pardonner, il m’avait acheté exactement la même. Cette écharpe ne signifiait rien pour moi, elle n’était même pas de bonne qualité Mais maintenant, c’est un présent du vice-capitaine, je ne peux me permettre de la perdre.  
\- Ah je vois Saito-kun. Bon, je vais chercher un peu et demander si quelqu’un ne l’aurait pas emporté.  
\- Mais capitaine Kondo, il n’y a personne à part Sôji, Inoue-san, Yamazaki-kun et le vice-capitaine.  
\- Et bien comme ça, ça diminuera le nombre de personne à interroger. Préoccupe-toi du repas, je me charge de retrouver ton écharpe.  
\- Mes plus sincères remerciements, capitaine. »

Saito s’inclina profondément devant son supérieur et s’en retourna aux cuisines. Kondo sourit de voir cet homme froid paniqué à l’idée d’avoir perdu un simple morceau de tissu. En parlant d’écharpe, le capitaine du Shinsengumi frissonna. La pièce s’était bien rafraîchit depuis tout à l’heure. De même que le ménage ne semblait pas avoir été fait. Mais où pouvait bien se trouver Sôji ? Ce fut au tour de Kondo de paniquer et de passer en revue toutes les pièces du temple, pour finalement trouver son protégé à l’infirmerie et en compagnie de Yamazaki qui lui appliquait de la glace sur le front :

« - Comme vous êtes d’une constitution assez solide, je ne pense que vous ayez de marque, Okita-san.  
\- SÔJI.  
\- Ah Kondo-san ?  
\- Sôji, mais que t’est-il arrivé ? Demande Kondo complètement paniqué. Tu as fait un malaise et tu es tombé sur la tête ? Je n’aurai pas du te donner des corvées alors que tu avais déjà dépensé tant d’énergie à jouer avec les enfants.  
\- Ah non Kondo-san, le rassura Okita. C’est… comment dire ?  
\- Okita-san s’est cogné la tête contre un mur du temple en glissant dans la neige. Mais rien de bien grave, répondit stoïquement Yamazaki.  
\- Ah je vois. Fais bien attention Sôji. Pour la peine, repose-toi jusqu’à ce soir, je vais décorer seul.  
\- Mais non Kondo-san, je vais bien. Je ne vais pas tout vous laisser faire.  
\- Mais si. Et puis Nagakura-kun et Harada-kun m’aideront dès qu’ils seront revenus de leur course. Repose-toi, c’est un ordre. »

Kondo venait d’utiliser le mot ultime. Celui qui lui conférait tous les pouvoirs et le seul qui prouvait que c’était encore lui le capitaine, car il y a des fois où l’on pouvait se poser la question. Bref, ne pouvant rien redire face à ce simple mot, Okita s’inclina devant son supérieur. Le capitaine lui tapota la tête comme le ferait un père à son fils, et avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et demanda à son jeune disciple :

« - Au fait Sôji, n’aurais-tu pas vu l’écharpe de Saito-kun ? Il semblerait qu’elle ait disparu et il la cherche désespérément.  
-Oui bien sûr, elle est… »

Okita coupa nette sa phrase alors qu’il passait la main sur son cou pour se rendre compte qu’il ne portait plus l’écharpe de Saito. De même qu’il était toujours recouvert du haori marron de Kazama, l’image de lui passant l’écharpe blanche de Saito autour du cou de leur ennemi lui revint en mémoire. Détournant, la tête, Okita fit ce qu’il détestait le plus au monde, à savoir mentir à Kondo :

« - Non Kondo-san, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne l’ai pas vu.  
\- Ah ce n’est pas grave, je vais demander à quelqu’un d’autre. Ne prends pas cet air contrit mon garçon. Allez je te laisse, repose-toi bien. »

De nouveau seul dans la pièce avec Yamazaki, Okita essuya les quelques larmes qui commençaient à parler au coin de ses yeux. Il avait menti à son maître Kondo, pour lui c’était tout aussi pire que s’il l’avait trahi. Trahir cet homme qu’il lui avait tant apporté et qu’il admirait tant, c’était tout bonnement insupportable pour le jeune homme. D’ailleurs, heureusement que l’espion avait été là pour lui donner une excuse sur le pourquoi de cette bosse au front, sinon il aurait été obligé de lui avouer qu’il lui avait désobéit pour aller s’acheter des friandises, en qu’en plus il s’était acoquiné avec leur ennemi et avait ramené son haori en souvenir au détriment de la précieuse écharpe de Saito. Sortant le vêtement de sur ses épaule, il le tendit à Yamazaki et lui dit :

« - Susumu-kun, pardonne-moi, mais peux-tu bien ramener ceci à son propriétaire ? Demanda Okita. Et au passage peux-tu récupérer l’écharpe de Saito. Même si les oni sont nos ennemis, ce n’est pas le cas du clan Satsuma qui les héberge. Ne prend pas de risque, bien que je ne pense pas qu’il y ait de problème.  
\- Comptez sur moi Okita-san.  
\- Tiens, je te donne quelques chocolats en échange de cette mission. Désolé mais je n’ai plus d’argent. Mais ces chocolats sont succulents.  
\- Navré, mais je ne mange pas de sucrerie. Et puis après le mal que vous vous êtes donné Okita-san, ne me les donnez pas. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j’ai terminé de préparer Inoue-san pour la soirée, je n’ai donc plus d’obligations pour la journée.  
\- Ah oui c’est vrai. Mais quel est donc le rôle d’Inoue-san au juste ?  
\- C’est une surprise de Kondo-san, et je trouve que je l’ai plutôt bien réussi.  
\- Tu éveilles encore plus ma curiosité, répliqua Okita qui avait retrouvé son coté malicieux. »

Mais Okita n’eut pas le temps d’user de sa pression morale sur le shinobi que ce dernier avait déjà disparu dans le paysage enneigé de l’hiver. Que voilà du professionnalisme, même un jour de fête.  
De nouveau seul dans l’infirmerie, Okita avait très envie d’aller un peu taquiner son rigide vice-capitaine, mais son maître lui ayant ordonné de se reposer avant la soirée, le jeune samourai ne pouvait que s’y soustraire, déjà qu’il avait la mauvaise conscience de lui avoir désobéit une fois. Quittant l’infirmerie pour rejoindre sa chambre, il s’allongea sur son futon et s’endormit pour une petite sieste… ou du moins il eut bien du mal à s’endormir. La quartier général était certes presque vide, mais cela n’empêchait pas le vacarme provoqué par le duo d’alcoolique qui rentrait en chantant à tue-tête, mais aussi par Heisuke qui ne cessait de pester parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire tenir les nœuds des cadeaux qu’il emballait, sans parler d’Hijikata qui gueulait encore plus fort que les autres de faire moins de bruits, alors que c’était lui qui en faisait le plus.

\\*********/

Le soir arrivait, le jour déclinait, et tout semblait prêt pour la soirée qui s’annonçait. Il ne manquait plus que Chizuru se prépare et Kondo pourrait enfin appeler Hijikata pour lui faire la surprise. Souriant bêtement à l’avance de la tête que pourrait fait son vieil ami, le capitaine du Shinsengumi n’avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. Effectivement, Chizuru qui pensait qu’elle était très en retard se précipita un peu trop vite dehors et alla glisser sur le sol gelé. Tombant en arrière, sa tête cogna contre le porche et elle sombra complètement inconsciente. Alors que Sôji s’écroula aussi, mais de rire, se fichant ouvertement de la maladresse de la jeune fille, son maître, lui, se hâta de s’enquérir de son état. Chizuru n’avait pas de plaie à la tête, mais elle restait complètement sonnée à cause du choc, ce qui affola l’homme d’âge mûr qui ne savait plus quoi faire :

« Ma surprise pour Toshi, comme je vais faire maintenant ? »

Cette attestation fut suivi d’un "Hein" collectif de la part des autres personnes présentes qui trouvaient aberrant que Kondo se préoccupe plus de sa surprise plutôt que de l’état de leur petite protégée qui ne semblait pas se réveiller. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais le temps n’était pas aux réflexions. Se redressant en laissant la pauvre assommée au sol, le capitaine regarda autour de lui ses compères et finit par annoncer de façon très sérieuse :

« Il me faut quelqu’un pour remplacer Yukimura-kun. Il est trop tard pour aller acheter une femme, et puis nous n’avons plus d’argent. Que quelqu’un se désigne pour se déguiser en fille. »

Encore une fois, la réponse au capitaine fut un "Hein" général, chacun pensant que cet homme, en temps normal si calme et réfléchi, ne pouvait pas leur demander une telle chose. Mais pourtant, le regard de Kondo était plus que sérieux, et il dévisageait chacun des autres hommes présents autour de lui. Réalisant enfin que c’était vraiment là son projet de faire travestir l’un deux, Sanosuke et Shinpachi s’empressèrent de bomber leur torse, montrant par là que même arrangés, ils ne ressembleraient jamais à des femmes. Kondo approuva et tourna alors la tête vers son docile disciple qui était plus mince que les deux autres musclors. Instinctivement, Sôji recula d’un pas :

« - Vous n’y pensez pas Kondo-san, se défendit Okita. Mes cheveux sont bien trop courts pour y faire un chignon. Et puis je suis plus grand qu’Hijikata-san. Je ne serai jamais crédible en tant que femme le servant à lui.  
\- Hum, c’est vrai.  
\- Mais pourquoi pas Heisuke, décréta Shinpachi. Le kimono féminin lui allait si bien, et il a même été courtisé par un homme à Halloween.  
\- VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI, réagit instantanément Heisuke. Je m’y refuse, je ne m’humilierai pas une deuxième fois. J’ai déjà eu mon lot cette année avec Halloween. Kondo-san, comprenez mon honneur de samourai. Si vous m’y soumettez, je me fais seppuku sur le champ.  
\- Calme-toi Heisuke, tenta d’apaiser Kondo. De toute façon, tes manières sont trop brutes. Toshi aime les femmes calmes et dociles, qui font bien leur travail. Qui ici pourrait bien remplir se rôle ? »

La réponse ne se fit attendre, tous les samourai présents tournèrent leur tête vers Saito qui rougit en reculant lui aussi d’un pas. Levant les mains devant lui, il n’eut même pas le temps de plaider quoi que ce soit que Kondo déclara en pointant son doigt vers lui :

« Choppez-le »

Hormis Kondo qui resta auprès de Chizuru et la couvrit de son haori, tous se jetèrent sur Saito et le tirèrent de force dans la chambre de Sano où résidait encore le kimono féminin. Le capitaine de la troisième division se débattait, mais seul et avec son corps frêle, même s’il était fort, il ne pouvait rien face à quatre autres hommes. Ces derniers le maintenaient comme ils pouvaient et tentaient de lui ôter son kimono noir au profit de celui couleur ciel. La tâche fut bien ardue, car le samourai aux profonds yeux bleus ne se laissait définitivement pas faire. Ce ne fut qu’avec l’intervention de Kondo que finalement il se résigna à bien vouloir jouer ce rôle :

« - Arrêtez, laissez-moi. Tout comme Heisuke, je suis capable de me faire le seppuku sur le champ.  
\- Allons Saito-kun, ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu as toi-même dit qu’il s’agissait là d’une mission visant à divertir le vice-capitaine. Toi qui es si loyal envers Toshi, tu es parfait pour ce rôle. Et puis pour tout te dire, question physique, si tu étais une femme, tu serais plus à son goût que Chizuru.  
\- Ne t’en fait pas Saito, tenta aussi de le rassurer Shinpachi, nous ne dirons à personne ce que tu as fait ce soir.  
\- Dis-toi que c’est un honneur de pouvoir être si proche d’Hijikata-san, continua Sano.  
\- Regarde-moi, on m’a aussi travesti, mais je n’ai rien perdu de mon honneur, lui rappela Heisuke  
\- Hajime-kun, si tu fais cela, je t’offrirai le cadeau dont tu rêves tant, lui assura Okita.  
\- Qu’est-ce donc ? Se demanda alors Shinpachi fort intrigué.  
\- C’est un secret, répondit Okita en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour imiter un "chut".  
\- Tu connais bien beaucoup de secret Sôji ! S’étonna Sano.  
\- Rien de plus simple quand on sait faire cracher le morceau.  
\- C’est surtout que tu es tellement obstiné et insupportable qu’on se sent obliger de te les révéler pour que tu nous fiches la paix, avoua Saito en pestant.  
\- C’est tout Sôji ça ! Rit Kondo. Bon, je vais amener Yukimura-kun à l’infirmerie. Saito, prépare-toi, j’amène Toshi dans notre salle. Les autres, aidez-le. »

Toute le restant de la journée, Hijikata était resté enfermé dans son bureau à travailler sans même se rendre compte de ce qui pouvait se passer non loin de lui. Il avait bien entendu du grabuge et sortit quelques fois la tête dehors pour réclamer un peu de silence, mais pour autant, il ne s’attendait à recevoir soudainement la visite de son supérieur qui lui demandait de bien vouloir laisser tomber ses papiers pour venir le rejoindre :

« C’est l’heure du repas Toshi, et j’ai une surprise pour toi. »

Hijikata fronça les sourcils et suivit son capitaine jusque dans la pièce où ils prenaient tous leur repas. Kondo ouvrit le shôji et lui fit signe d’entrer en premier, ce que fit le vice-capitaine toujours intrigué, d’autant plus que ce n’était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de passer devant son supérieur. Un pas, deux pas dans la pièce, et le brun aperçut ses frères d’arme ainsi qu’une personne inclinée devant lui. Portant un kimono bleu avec un obi jaune, cet accoutrement rappelant vaguement quelque chose à Hijikata mais rien de bien concret, la jeune femme à la soyeuse chevelure violette dit d’une voix bien trop grave pour que ce soit celle d’une femme :

« Soyez le bienvenue Hijikata-san. Je suis chargé de vous divertir ce soir. Je me nomme Ha… Ha… »

Saito, car c’était bien lui, s’arrêta net alors qu’il s’aperçut qu’il était sur le point de faire une gaffe et de dire son vrai nom masculin. Cherchant à présent un nom féminin qui pouvait bien commencer par la syllabe "Ha", la tête toujours baissée, il ne se rendit pas compte qu’Hijikata le regardait d’un drôle d’air, comme s’il le voyait en train de danser et de se dessiner un visage sur le ventre comme le faisait des fois Sano. Immobile et toujours debout, le brun qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait demanda simplement :

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Okita partit d’un fou rire direct, se moquant ouvertement d’Hijikata qui disait toujours les mêmes choses. De même que les autres avaient une main devant la bouche pour se retenir d’exploser de rire étant donné la grosse comédie qui était en train de se jouer, tentant par là de ne pas blesser davantage le principal acteur. Ignorant les loufoques qui ne jouaient pas dans la discrétion, Hijikata se retourna vers son capitaine et finit par lui demander :

« -Kondo-san, pourquoi est-ce que Saito…  
\- Alors elle te plait Toshi ? Le coupa Kondo. Elle est là juste pour te servir, cette charmante Ha… Ha…  
\- Hachikô **, proposa Okita »

Ce fut la blague de trop, le trio comique s’écroula de rire. Sôji avait-il volontairement proposé ce nom canin ? Il était vrai que Saito était aussi fidèle et obéissant que pouvait l’être un petit chien, et ce dernier, ayant compris l’allusion d’Okita alla cacher ses rougeurs dans ses mains. Pensant rendre service à son vice-capitaine, il était en train de s’humilier encore plus que le soir d’Halloween où il lui avait demandé une présence pour dormir.  
S’apercevant de son trouble, Hijikata se décida quand même de venir en aide à son plus dévoué guerrier. Aussi réprimanda-il les autres loufoques, ainsi que Kondo pour son idée absurde. Ce dernier tenta d’expliqua qu’il y avait eu comme un petit incident et que ça aurait dû normalement être Chizuru qui devait le servir. Exposant son sourire stupide, Hijikata soupira. Au point où il en était et étant donné que Saito se trouvait déjà déguisé en femme, autant qu’il joue le jeu. Le démon du Shinsengumi s’installa donc à coté du jeune homme aux yeux bleus et lui sourit comme pour la rassurer qu’il n’avait pas à se sentir ridicule. Pour autant, les rougeurs de Saito ne s’effaçaient pas, et sa gène était telle qu’il servait maladroitement le sake à son vice-capitaine. Hormis ce détail et le fait que les autres ne cessaient d’étouffer leur rires, la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Le sake choisit par Sanosuke et Shinpachi était un vrai régal et Hijikata ne cessait jamais d’en redemander à Saito, et ce malgré le fait qu’il y voyait de plus en plus trouble. Se détendant petit à petit, Kondo fut ravi de constater que le stratagème avait fonctionné, aussi il ne manqua pas de féliciter Saito pour son bon travail.

\\*********/

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Dans une vaste demeure du clan Satsuma, Chikage Kazama, qui résidait là en compagnie de Shiranui et Amagiri, était justement en train de regarder ce dernier avec étonnement. Le rouquin avait laissé tombé ses sombres habits au profit d’un costume rouge, et il tenait sur ses larges genoux une belle paire d’enfants, leur demandant les uns après les autres ce qu’ils voudraient recevoir pour Noël. C’était tous là des enfants dont les parents appartenaient au clan Satsuma. Comme ces derniers étaient occupés à une grande réception organisée pour l’occasion, et à laquelle les oni n’avaient eu aucune envie de participer, Amagiri s’étaient alors proposé d’occuper les enfants en jouant les père noël :

« - Tu vas encore me parler de l’honneur des oni et tout ça ? Regarde-moi ces pauvres enfants innocents, ils s’ennuient à mourir avec les adultes. Il n’y a aucun mal à les distraire, répondit calmement Amagiri.  
\- N’est-ce pas toi qui ne cesses de répéter qu’on ne doit pas avoir de lien avec les humains ? Demanda à nouveau Kazama.  
\- Chikage. »

Amagiri ne put répondre à la question de son compagnon car tous les enfants se jetèrent sur le blond. Faisant un mouvement de recul, cela n’empêcha pas l’oni aux yeux rouges d’être entouré d’une bonne douzaine de marmots. Kazama avait toujours pensé que les humains étaient des êtres typiquement stupides, et la preuve même avec ces gosses qui trouvaient que cette chevelure blonde lui donnait des airs princiers. Bon, il faut dire aussi que lui avait bien enfoncé le clou. La première fois que les enfants du clan Satsuma lui avaient demandé pourquoi ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que le soleil, il avait répondu avec un air fier et vantard que c’était parce qu’il était un homme exceptionnel. Dès lors, tous les enfants l’admiraient, et ce bien malgré lui parce qu’il ne supportait pas qu’on le colle ainsi.

Usant de toute sa force psychique pour ne pas les repousser brusquement, et regardant Amagiri pour lui demander de le sortir de cet étau, ce dernier se contenta de rester à sa place en ricanant :

« - Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler par mon prénom, réprimanda légèrement Kazama.  
\- Chikage, on joue au samourai ? demanda un petit garçon  
\- Non, au papa et à la maman, répliqua une petite fille.  
\- A cheval sur Chikage, dit un autre enfant en essayant de grimper sur le dos de l’oni.  
\- Euh… non les enfants, pas maintenant.  
\- Haha, tu as fier allure Kazama. Tu fais une très bonne nounou tu sais. »

La personne qui à présent se moquait de Kazama était également un oni aux yeux violets et à la longue chevelure bleu, portant sous son bras un haori marron qui appartenait au blond. Se libérant des enfants qui l’entouraient et récupérant son habit pour l’enfiler, le blond demanda où est-ce qu’il l’avait trouvé. Shiranui répondit alors que c’état le père Noël en personne qui avait frappé à leur porte pour le lui rendre, à condition qu’eux rendent une écharpe blanche dont il avait besoin pour terminer sa tournée. S’en suivit de longues réflexions de Kazama sur la naïveté du tireur à avoir délibérément répondu aux attentes d’un parfait étranger, mais lui seul sachant bien qu’il devait s’agir d’un membre du Shinsengumi déguisé et venu récupérer son bien. Tentant de détourner la conversation pour échapper aux ennuyeuses remontrances de son compagnon, l’homme aux yeux violets profita du fait que Kazama finisse d’arranger son haori pour ricaner :

« Tu aurais du rester comme tu étais. Avec ton kimono tout blanc et tes cheveux blonds tu ressemblais vraiment à un ange de Noël. »

Shiranui explosa de rire à sa propre blague mais eut vite fait de se calmer quand il vit son pair poser la main sur son katana. Cette lueur froide dans les yeux rouge de l’oni fit frissonner le tireur, à moins que ce ne soit les courants d’air ? Toujours est-il qu’il recula d’un pas sous la pression que lui imposait cet ange démoniaque.  
Voyant que la tension montait chez ses deux compagnons, Amagiri renvoya les enfants auprès de leurs parents et alla dans sa chambre y chercher des présents pour les deux autres hommes :

« - Allons, pas de querelles ce soir, c’est jour de fête, tenta de calmer le plus sage des trois.  
\- Amagiri, depuis quand est-ce que les oni se plient à ces stupides coutumes humaines, demanda Kazama avec mépris.  
\- Et bien, ce n’est pas dans nos habitudes, mais nous sommes dans un clan d’humain, alors le moindre des respects seraient encore d’honorer un peu la tradition.  
\- Oh cool, un produit pour nettoyer mon arme, s’exclama Shiranui tout content et qui n’avait pas attendu pour ouvrir son paquet.  
\- Bon, je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix, dit Kazama en commençant à déchirer l’emballage… Mais qu’est-ce que ?  
\- Je sais que tu aimes ce genre de choses, inutile de le cacher. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu tant insisté pour faire la quête de sucreries à Halloween ?  
\- Haha, Kazama. Toi le fier oni, tu préfères des chocolats à du bon sake. Tu me déçois, se moqua une fois de plus Shiranui.  
\- Ferme-la Shiranui, un homme qui passe sa journée à astiquer son arme n’est pas plus digne d’un oni.  
\- Allons allons, ne vous emballez pas, c’est jour de fête, tenta encore une fois de calmer Amagiri. »

Le fier oni Kazama tourna alors les talons et s’en alla dans sa chambre avec le paquet de chocolat que venait de lui offrir son compagnon Amagiri. Une fois la porte bien fermée, il mit son présent avec celui qu’il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée et qu’il avait caché pour ne pas qu’on le voit. Même s’il n’avait pas osé l’avouer, il ne pouvait espérer meilleur cadeau, préférant largement la douceur de ces friandises à l’alcool. Quel pire honte pour un oni, un samourai, ou même ne serait-ce qu’un homme que d’aimer les sucreries en tout genre, et plus particulièrement le chocolat, généralement conçu pour les femmes. Comme c’était stupide aussi ces mœurs comme quoi un homme viril ne mangeait pas de choses sucrées.  
Regardant avec envie ses deux sachets, le blond se permit d’en manger un pour calmer ses nerfs mit à vif par Shinraui. Encore une fois, l’effet fut immédiat, le saveur douce et amère du chocolat le fit s’envoler au septième ciel. Finalement, les humains n’étaient pas si misérables que cela pour créer ainsi de telles merveilles.

Se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de penser, Kazama se tapa une fois de plus la tête sur le sol. Vivement que ces festivités se terminent car il était littéralement en train de perdre la boule, dans tous les sens du terme.

\\**********/

La soirée battait de son plein pied au quartier général du Shinsengumi. Chizuru, qui avait enfin retrouvé, ses esprits avaient rejoint les autres, et alors qu’elle se morfondait en excuses auprès de Kondo pour avoir gâché la surprise qu’il réservait à Hijikata, ce dernier s’empressa de dire que Saito faisait une bien meilleure femme qu’elle, l’appareillage en moins. Cette déclaration fut suivie d’un fou rire chez le trio comique et Okita, eux aussi bien éméchés, et d’une gêne extrême chez le principal concerné qui rougit en détournant la tête. Il était bien peu commun au démon du Shinsengumi d’émettre ce genre d’absurdité , mais l’alcool le rendant plus guai, voire même complètement hilare par moment, Kondo se doutait bien que son ébriété devait avoir atteint un certain degrés. Le connaissant, il souffrirait sans doute d’une affreuse gueule de bois le lendemain, le rendant plus exécrable que jamais, mais lui faisant oublier une bonne parie de cette soirée.

Le repas avait été plus ou moins complètement englouti, sans parler du sake dont il ne restait plus la moindre goutte au fond de chaque bouteille. Les seuls sobres étaient encore Kondo qui avait su se maîtriser afin de plus en faire profiter Hijikata, Chizuru qui ne buvait pas, et aussi Saito qui, même s’il avait un peu bu, supportait bien mieux l’alcool que tous les autres. Alors que Chizuru commençait déjà à rassembler la vaisselle, quelqu’un vint ouvrir le shôji, laissant entrer le froid dans la pièce. Ce désagréable contact avec l’air glacé de décembre fit grogner les alcooliques, c’est pourquoi Inoue entra dans la pièce accompagné de Yamazaki. Les deux nouveaux arrivants avait laissé tomber leur kimono et autre tenue de guerrier ou de shinobi au profit d’un déguisement rouge. Heisuke se frotta ses yeux plusieurs fois puis finit par annoncer :

« Il existe, le père Noël existe, il nous amène nos cadeaux. Mais c’est bizarre, j’en vois deux. J’ai trop bu je crois. »

Heisuke semblait avoir complètement oublié que c’était lui-même qui avait fait les achats de Noël et les avait emballés. A présent tous les cadeaux étaient entreposés dans le sac que portait Inoue sur le dos, sac qu’il posa par terre pour commencer la distribution. Pendant ce temps, Yamazaki alla voir Saito et il profita de ce moment pour le féliciter de son costume réussi, parole de professionnel car le shinobi avait l’habitude de se déguiser pour son travail. Cette remarque géna encore plus le capitaine de la troisième division, lui qui n’osait pas avouer qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise dans ces vêtements peu commodes. Yamazaki avait bien remarqué sa réaction et lui dit tout en cherchant dans son costume :

« La maquillage est un peu raté, c’est dommage. En usant bien de la poudre, on peut dissimuler les réactions de ce genre. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas Saito-san, je vous amène ou plutôt vous ramène quelque chose qui vous sera utile pour vous cacher. »

Et sur ce, Yamazaki sortit de ses vêtements la précieuse écharpe blanche qu’il tendit à son propriétaire. Ce dernier la saisit avec vivacité et la mit sur son visage comme pour en sentir l’odeur, ressemblant à un enfant à qui l’on vient de rendre son doudou. Okita qui regardait la scène avec soulagement posa la main sur l’épaule du shinobi pour le remercier. Maintenant que Saito avait récupéré son précieux bien, il ne sera plus obligé de mentir à Kondo, ce dernier n’ayant rien remarqué puisqu’il était occupé à regarder dans tous les sens le cadeau que lui avait choisi Heisuke, à savoir un "Diplôme du super capitaine". Okita alla faire une accolade pour féliciter Heisuke de son cadeau à Kondo qui méritait amplement ce titre.

De son coté, Saito retira enfin l’écharpe de sur son visage, mais il remarqua vite que du maquillage s’était imprégné dessus, faisant des taches très probablement inlavables sur le tissu blanc. Dépité, il arbora une mine triste qui n’échappa pas à Hijikata qui était assis à coté de lui :

« - Je t’en achèterai une autre si elle te plaisait tant que cela. Si j’arrive à me rappeler où je l’avais trouvé.  
\- Non vice-capitaine. Tachée ou non, c’est un présent de vous, je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à la remplacer, répondit Saito en serrant le tissu contre lui.  
\- Oh, mais en frottant fort, même le maquillage peu partir, dit Chizuru qui décidément était bien peu présente depuis le début de l’histoire.  
\- Vraiment Yukimura ? Demanda alors Saito plein d’espoir.  
\- Bien sûr, laissez-moi faire. »

Pour la première fois, ce fut Saito qui s’inclina devant Chizuru pour la remercier, lui confiant son écharpe comme s’il se serait s’agit d’un membre de sa famille à soigner. Il revint à la réalité en entendant les cris de joie de Sanosuke et Shinpachi qui contemplaient leur bouteille de sake offerte en cadeau. C’était là un alcool peu cher étant donné les peu de moyens dont disposaient Heisuke, mais les deux compères n’y firent même pas attention. Ouvrant ensemble chacun leur bouteille, ils la descendirent culs sec, consommant ainsi directement leur présent. Chizuru rit de cette scène puis entendit un "Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?". Cette phrase typique d’Hijikata avait bien sûr été prononcée par lui-même, alors qu’il contemplait son minuscule cadeau qui ressemblait à des espèces de boules en caoutchouc. Heisuke prit les deux dites boules les mit dans les oreilles du démon du Shinsengumi :

« - Je ne sais plus comment ça s’appelle, mais le vendeur m’a dit que c’est pour ne rien entendre. J’ai pensé que ce serait pratique pour vous Hijikata-san qui aimez travailler dans le calme.  
\- Je pourrai surtout m’en servir lors de mes entrevues avec Itô-san, pensa Hijikata  
\- Mais vu que vous venez d’entendre ce que vient de dire Heisuke, c’est que ce n’est pas si efficace que cela, fit remarquer Saito. »

Encore une fois, Okita s’effondra de rire à voir Hijikata grogner contre son cadeau complètement inutile. Il en était de même pour Inoue qui fronça les sourcils devant le peigne à cheveux que lui avait choisi Heisuke, chose peu utile pour le vieil homme chez qui le capilluve se faisait de plus en plus rare. N’y tenant plus, Sôji se décida à son tour d’ouvrir son paquet. Comme tous les autres, il avait eu droit à des chocolats, et l’emballage entre ses mains renfermait… une écharpe :

« - Mais que voilà une bonne idée, s’exclama Kondo à la vue du vêtement dans les mains de Sôji. Avec ça, je ne m’inquiéterai plus de tes mauvais coups de froid l’hiver. Très bonne idée Heisuke.  
\- Mais Kondo-san, chouina Okita, je n’ai pas froid, et je voulais un cadeau comme des billes.  
\- Des billes ? S’étonna le capitaine.  
\- Oui, pour jouer avec les enfants.  
\- Ne fais pas de caprices Sôji, gronda Hijikata. Prends ton cadeau et tais-toi. »

Et tandis qu’Okita boudait et que Kondo tentait de le réconforter sous les remontrances d’Hijikata qui désapprouvait fortement le fait qu’il le couvait trop, Yamazaki déballa toute une panoplie de bandages et autres matériels médicaux bon marché certes, mais très utiles, surtout étant donné les nombreuses blessures des recrues. Tandis qu’Heisuke s’excusait de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux pour le shinobi, ce dernier s’empressa de le rassurer en lui disant que c’était au contraire une bonne idée, et que de toute façon il n’avait pas d’envie particulière.

Ne manquait plus que Saito et Heisuke. Le capitaine de la troisième division reçut simplement un gant de cuisine. Heisuke expliqua que c’était pour attraper les plats chauds, et comme c’était lui qui cuisinait le plus et concoctait des plats plus sophistiqués, celà lui permettrait de ne pas se brûler. Cela dit, tout le monde sauf Heisuke remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas avec le dit gant de cuisine :

« - Heisuke, je pense qu’il y a comme un problème avec ce gant, fit remarquer Sano.  
\- C’était une bonne idée, tenta de le rassurer Kondo, une très bonne idée…  
\- Mais c’est un gant pour droitier, termina Hijikata.  
\- Et alors ? demanda Heisuke qui ne comprit pas de suite… Ah mais, mince, Hajime-kun est gaucher. Ah vraiment désolé.  
\- Ce que tu es maladroit Heisuke, se moqua Shinpachi.  
\- Tais-toi Shinpachi, le sermonna Sano en tapant derrière la tête de son ami, c’est un détail bête auquel on ne pense pas forcément. Heisuke n’avait pas la tache la plus simple.  
\- Ca ne fait rien Heisuke. Je te remercie, lui assura Saito.  
\- Je suis confus, vraiment, pleurnicha le jeune samourai. Et puis moi je n’ai pas de cadeau comme c’est moi qui ai fait les achats.  
\- Mais non Heisuke, le rassura Kondo en plongeant son bras dans le sac de cadeau amené par Inoue, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne penserai pas à toi. Tiens. »

A présent tout joyeux tel un enfant, Heisuke prit le présent que lui tendait le capitaine, déchira l’emballage, mais sa joie eut vite fait de s’escompter. Kondo avait sans doute choisi ce cadeau en connaissance de cause. Oui, le capitaine était sans doute au courant de son complexe quand à sa petite taille et c’était sans doute pour cela qu’il lui avait offert des sandales compensées afin de le faire se sentir un peu plus grand. Et alors qu’il allait pour remercier son supérieur, ses deux amis Sanosuke et Shinpachi le prirent sous leur bras pour lui caresser la tête comme ils le faisaient quand ils voulaient le taquiner :

« - Ne frime pas Heisuke parce que tu vas un peu grandir.  
\- Au mieux, tu feras la même taille que Saito, mais ce n’est pas encore demain qui tu seras comme nous.  
\- J’ai même bien peur que tu resteras gringalet toute ta vie, faut t’y faire mon petit.  
\- Mais lâchez-moi les vieux, tenta de se libérer le plus jeune des trois.  
\- Tu voulais te la jouer devant Chizuru ?  
\- Hey, mais Chizuru, elle n’a pas encore eu son cadeau, fit remarquer Heisuke.  
\- Et moi aussi j’ai promis un cadeau spécial à Saito s’il acceptait de jouer le rôle de la femme, se rappela Okita. Je m’en vais le chercher.  
\- Tiens Yukimura-kun, dit Kondo en tendant un paquet à la jeune fille, voilà ton cadeau de Noël.  
\- Oh merci, dit la jeune fille très émue. »

La jeune fille déballa son cadeau et failli fondre en larme devant le vase. Ses émotions étaient telles que ses membres tremblaient. Ce présent avait une signification très particulière pour elle, c’était comme si elle se sentait à présent un membre à part entière du Shinsengumi. Ce précieux vase était la preuve même qu’elle avait un nouveau chez elle. Encore toute chamboulée, Okita choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce, ouvrant le shôji avec un vacarme tel qui fit sursauter la jeune fille et lui fit lâcher le vase qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. Il y eu comme un gros silence à la vue du cadeau de Chizuru qui venait de terminer en plusieurs morceaux. Kondo se sachant que dire se gratta la tête et demanda alors à son disciple :

« - Et bien Sôji avais-tu besoin d’ouvrir si brutalement cette porte ? Apprends à te maîtriser, sinon tu vas faire des dégâts.  
\- C’est déjà fait, fit remarquer Heisuke dépité que le cadeau de Chizuru soit brisé. »

La jeune fille tenta de les rassurer, leur jurant que c’était de sa faute à elle et non celle d’Okita. Ce dernier ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son maître et d’Heisuke, trouvant cela injuste qu’on l’accuse alors qu’il n’avait rien fait, et alla porter un petit paquet à Saito. Ce dernier l’ouvrit, il s’agissait d’un livre, et il frémit en voyant le titre :

« - Sôji, demanda Saito, où as-tu eu ceci ?  
\- De quoi s’agit-il Saito ? demanda Hijikata.  
\- Ne t’en occupe pas, le rassura Okita. Tu rêvais de le lire non ? Allez lis. Tiens celui-là par exemple.  
\- Hum, hésita Saito, même si un prunier ne produit qu’une seule fleur, c’est toujours un prunier en fleur. »

Saito lisait cela en tremblant tandis que les autres, à savoir Okita et le trio comique, s’esclaffaient de rire. Le vice-capitaine semblait être en pleine réflexion interne :

« - C’est étrange, ça me dit quelque chose, pensa Hijikata.  
\- Continue de lire Hajime-kun, l’encouragea Okita.  
\- Je ne peux me remémorer que cinq des sept herbes du printemps, lit Saito tout en continuant de trembler.  
\- HAHAHA, s’esclaffa une fois de plus Heisuke. Bon sang, qui a pu écrire des haïkus aussi mauvais ?  
\- Montre Saito, dit Shinpachi en prenant le livre des mains du capitaine de la troisième division.  
\- Hum, recueil que haïku de Hongyoku***. Qui est cet Hongyoku ? J’aimerai bien le rencontrer, rit aussi Sano.  
\- Hongyoku, pensa à voix haute Hijikata. Hongyoku ? Tu as bien dis Hongyoku ?  
\- Heu, oui c’est bien ça, répondit Sano soudainement impressionné par le ton employé par le vice-capitaine. Vous le connaissez Hijikata-san ?  
\- SÔJI, cria alors le démon du Shinsengumi.  
\- Kondo-san, chouina Okita en se cachant derrière son maître, Hijikata-san m’a crié dessus alors que je n’ai fait que donner un cadeau à Hajime-kun.  
\- Toshi, calme-toi voyons, tenta d’apaiser Kondo.  
\- Ah, ça voudrait dire que l’auteur de cette collection serait… pensa Sano  
\- On est mal, ajouta Shinpachi »

Des yeux rouges avaient remplacé ceux habituellement violets du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Sa chevelure pourtant toujours noire signifiait bien qu’il n’était pas devenu un rasetsu. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible de toute façon puisqu’il n’avait pas bu d’ochimizu. Cela n’empêchait pas son mode démon de s’activer, cette forme qu’il prenait quand la colère avait dépassé sa limite. Méconnaissable et effrayant, il faisait trembler tout le monde, et même l’homme le plus brave pourrait croire avoir à affaire au diable en personne.  
Mais avant même qu’Hijikata ne fasse exploser sa colère sur l’ensemble des personnes qui arpentaient la pièce, et plus particulièrement sur Sôji, le shôji de la pièce s’ouvrit et une autre personne déguisée en père noël entra. A la différence des autres, lui avait vraiment les cheveux blancs et portait également des lunettes comme le vrai personnage imaginaire. Il aurait été une bonne imitation s’il n’y avait pas la barbe en moins et les yeux rouges en plus. Toujours est-il que l’aura étrange qui dégageait cet homme eut pour effet de calmer le démon. Cette personne ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir porter atteinte aux personnes présentes :

« - Joyeux Noël tout le monde, s’exclama avec joie le nouvel arrivant. Il est minuit, je viens faire ma tournée.  
\- Sannan-kun ? Remarqua enfin Kondo. »

L’ancien second vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi qui a présent dirigeait l’unité secrète rasetsu, et qui en était un lui-même, reprit son apparence d’origine, à savoir cheveux châtains et yeux marron, puis posa son sac au sol. Hijikata profita du fait que tout le monde porte leur attention sur Sannan pour récupérer son recueil de haïku des mains de Sanosuke et le faire disparaître sous son kimono. Okita qui avait vu ce geste arbora une mine déçue, et même Saito qui aurait aimé en lire avantage. 

Sannan disposa devant tous une dizaine de fioles contenant un liquide rouge suspect, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des autres capitaines qui à présent regardait leur confrère rasetsu d’un drôle d’air :

« Sannan-san, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Demanda Hijikata.  
\- J’étais sûr qu’il allait demander ça, ricana Okita.  
\- Je vous présente le résultat de mes recherches. Ochimizu, le tout dernier modèle. Je vous en fais cadeau d’une fiole à chacun. »

Un ange passa, personne n’osant commenter le cadeau absurde de Sannan. Kondo le remercia quand même, affirmant à tout le monde que c’était l’intention qui comptait. Pourtant, sans que personne ne s’y attende, Hijikata prit l’une des fioles et ouvrit le bouchon sous les yeux abasourdis des autres qui pensaient qu’il était simplement en train de jouer la comédie. Mais alors qu’il portait la fiole à ses lèvres, tous hormis Sannan se jetèrent sur lui pour l’empêcher de commettre cette erreur :

« - Toshi, qu’est-ce qui te prends ? Tu ne veux quand même pas devenir un rasetsu !  
\- Lâchez-moi ! Je veux devenir un samourai, un guerrier qui ne craint rien, ni même la mort. Pour ça je me suis déjà transformé en démon, et maintenant je ne crains point de devenir un monstre.  
\- Vice-capitaine arrêtez, tenta aussi de le retenir Saito.  
\- Toi catin, t’as pas ton mot à dire ! Que les femmes restent en dehors des décisions des hommes.  
\- Voilà qu’il prend vraiment Hajime-kun pour une femme, il est devenu fou. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, dit Okita.  
\- Je pense surtout que c’est le contrecoup de l’alcool. Même s’il arrivait plus ou moins à se maîtriser jusqu’ici, suggéra Sano.  
\- Laissez-le donc puisque c’est son choix. Tiens donc Hijikata-kun, bois, dit Sannan qui porta une fiole d’ochimizu aux lèvres de vice-capitaine. »

Tous ceux qui tenaient un membre d’Hijikata furent consternés par le geste de Sannan, ne pouvant plus rien faire à présent pour empêcher la transformation du brun en rasetsu. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Le produit corrosif brûlait généralement l’œsophage, provoquant de terribles douleurs à la gorge, et les cheveux blancs apparaissaient relativement vite. Mais cette fois, non seulement Hijikata avala le produit sereinement, mais qui plus est, rien ne se produit. Kondo soupira, soulagé de constater que ce n’était pas de l’ochimizu dans les fioles. C’était juste une blague, et cela se confirma quand Sannan rit :

« J’ai eu une de ces peurs, mais heureusement tout va bien. Toshi, je pense qu’il serait temps que tu ailles te coucher. »

Kondo allait pour mettre sa main sur l’épaule de son vieil ami mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Ce dernier se leva à vive vitesse et sortit de la pièce pour se précipiter dehors et disparut dans la nuit. Personne ne comprit cette réaction et les petits ricanements de Sannan se transformèrent en fou rire. Les autres les regardèrent de façon encore plus louche que précédemment :

« - Sannan-kun, demanda Kondo à présent méfiant envers lui, qu’y a t’il exactement dans ces fioles ?  
\- Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous. Mais Hijikata-kun n’est pas couché. La nuit va être longue pour lui, très longue. Huhuhu, ricana sournoisement Sannan en remontant ses lunettes.  
\- Sannan-san, vous faîtes peur, frissonna Heisuke.  
\- Oh regardez, Hijikata-san a laissé tomber son recueil de haïkus quand il est sorti, fit remarquez Okita qui brandissait le cahier. Tiens Hajime-kun, c’était ton cadeau.  
\- Mais, si le vice-capitaine apprend que je l’ai lu…  
\- Mais ne t’en fais pas, le coupa Okita, on le rangera dans sa chambre quand tu auras terminé de le lire. »

Hijikata ne remontra pas signe de vie, et comme chacun piquait du nez, ils rejoignirent leur chambre, laissant le bordel dans la pièce. Chizuru fut la seule qui voulut partir à la recherche d’Hijikata, très inquiète, mais Kondo lui assura que cet homme n’allait pas se faire tuer si facilement, et que s’il était parti si précipitamment, c’est qu’il voulait sans doute cacher quelque chose. La jeune fille n’insista pas mais cela n’enlevait pas son angoisse à l’égard du vice-capitaine tant et si bien qu’elle n’en dormit pas de la nuit, tout comme Saito, se jurant de partir à sa recherche une fois le jour levé.

\\*********/

Le lendemain, matin de Noël, le conseiller militaire Kashitarô Itô s’étira sur son futon puis alla tâter la chaussette qu’il avait suspendu dans sa chambre. Quelle joie il ressentit quand il en sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge. L’étiquette signée du père Noël précisait qu’il s’agissait là d’un extrait de sake à la cerise, très rare, surtout en cette période de l’année, mais également très coûteux. Itô frotta sa joue sur la dite fiole et n’attendit pas. Il but le liquide d’un trait sec :

« Hum, aurait-il tourné ? Ce n’est pas très bon… Mais qu’est-ce que ? »

Un soudain mal de ventre envahit le conseiller militaire et il se précipita dehors afin de se cacher dans les buissons. Il eut tout juste le temps de se déshabiller que ses excréments se dégagèrent de son corps en densité, colorant le sol enneigé et lui faisait pousser des soupirs de soulagement :

« - Mais qu’est-ce que c’était ? Se demanda Itô.  
\- Hé vous, c’est mon coin ici, allez plus loin, gronda une voie qui venait du buisson d’à coté  
\- Vous n’y pensez pas, je ne peux plus bouger vous savez, répondit Itô.  
\- Je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, ce n’est pas à moi de me déplacer.  
\- Cette voix ? Hijikata-kun ? Que faites-vous les fesses à l’air dans la neige ? Vous allez attraper froid.  
\- Je pourrai vous poser la même question.  
\- Vice-capitaine, je vous ramène du papier, dit Saito qui venait d’arriver près des buissons et qui avait revêtu sa tenue habituelle.  
\- Ah merci Saito, remercia Hijikata. On dirait que ça se calme. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher. J’ai bien cru que ça ne s’arrêterait jamais. Maudit Sannan, à cause de lui j’ai mal au ventre et au derrière, j’ai un mal de crâne affreux et j’ai l’impression qu’un rhume me guette.  
\- Cette fête de l’ombrelle a été encore pire que celle de misogyne… Euh je crois que je me suis encore trompé dans leur nom.  
\- Peu importe leur nom, je hais ces festivités, dit Hijikata dans un râle de douleur. Donne-moi le papier Saito.  
\- Hé, moi aussi j’en ai besoin. »

Itô sortit son bras de dans les buissons afin de saisir quelque morceaux de papier apportés par Saito. Sa main s’arrêta sur une sorte de tissu, et ne réfléchissant pas davantage, il tira dessus pour s’essuyer avec. Le capitaine de la troisième division fut alors tiré en arrière et étranglé, le tissu qu’avait saisi Itô étant en fait sa précieuse écharpe blanche qui venait tout juste d’être délicatement lavé par Chizuru.

Et pendant ce temps, dans la chambre cachée qu’occupait Sannan, ce dernier sirotait tranquillement un thé tandis que Kondo osa enfin lui demander :

« - Sannan-kun, j’ai besoin que tu me dises. Pourquoi avoir préparé toutes fioles de laxatifs pour nous les offrir ?  
\- J’ai vent de tout ce qui se passe ici, répondit tranquillement Sannan, et je sais que personne n’a pensé à moi pour Noël. Pas invité à votre petit fête, pas de cadeau. Prenez-le comme une petite revanche personnelle.  
\- Et pour Itô-san ?  
\- Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais voir ce petit fourbe s’abaisser plus bas que terre. Huhu, je suis fier de moi. »

Dès lors, Hijikata se jura ne plus jamais boire, de même qu’il se méfia davantage de Sannan, trouvant qu’il devenait de plus en plus démoniaque, dans tous les sens du terme.

FIN

\\************/

¹ Il s’agit là d’une coutume Japonaise, que les femmes servent du sake aux hommes.

² La rifampicine est un des antibiotiques utilisés dans le traitement de la tuberculose, mais qui bien sûr n’existait pas à l’époque, pas plus que le Jump qui est un hebdomadaire de manga shonen. Mais bon, n’oubliez pas que cette fic est juste un gros délire.

³ Un kanzashi est une sorte d’épingle à cheveux, un peu l’équivalent des pic à cheveux chez nous, et qui servent principalement à décorer les chignons des japonaises.

* J’avais précisé dans la fic d’halloween que nous sommes en mille huit cent soixante cinq, donc environ au décours de l’épisode huit de la saison un. Okita sait donc déjà qu’il a la tuberculose.

** Hachikô est certes un prénom féminin japonais, mais c’est également un nom de chien, et plus particulièrement le chien le plus fidèle du Japon.

*** Le recueil de haïku de Hongyoku est une collection de Haïku (poème court japonais) écrits par Hijikata lui-même, Hongyoku étant un nom d’emprunt. Dans l’anime Peace maker Kurogane qui traite aussi du Shinsengumi, il y un épisode spécial dédié à ce livre que vole Okita, de même que je retrouve pas mal d’image d’Hakuouki avec Sôji qui lit ce livre et Hijikata qui s’énerve. Je me demande si le vrai Okita faisait réellement ce genre de blague à Hijikata.


End file.
